


My Yuu-chan

by LaraRiddle



Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse week 2020, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle
Summary: Someone had hurt his Yuuri, Viktor is determined to find out who. Yuuri is equally determined to not let Viktor find out. results in a lot of cuddling and coaxing and fluff.For YOI omegaverse week 2020
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI omegaverse 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863007
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	My Yuu-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the second story. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> warning: has not been beta read.

“Yuuri what is that on your face?” Viktor asked. Yuuri has been his personal valet and best friends for many years now and this was the first time Viktor was seeing a bruise on his fair skin, that too on his face.

Yuuri startled, “Oh this,” he said gingerly touching it, “Nothing my Prince, I just had an accident.”

Viktor stalked over from his spot by the window, “An accident, Yuuri that doesn’t look like an accident. In fact it looks like a bruise from a punch.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about My Prince, it was a simple accident.”

“Yuuri, do you take me for a fool?”

Yuuri blinked his big brown eyes, “Of course not Vitya, why would you say that?”

“Then why are you lying to me? I am supposed to be king one day,” Viktor growled, “I’m supposed to protect a nation and I can’t even protect you.” He raised his hand to his Yuuri’s face, gently running it over the bruise. “ _What happened?_ ”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t do that, don’t tell me it doesn’t matter. Tell me what happened Yuuri,” Viktor was getting desperate, he played his last card, “Yuuri, as your Prince I command you to tell me what happened.”

Yuuri’s glare could have frozen fire, “Throwing orders are we, _your majesty?”_

Viktor wanted to scream, “That was not the point Yuuri,” all he wanted to do was hide Yuuri away and make sure something like this never happened again. It could not have happened before, surely Viktor would have noticed. And if it was the first time then he could nip it at the bud. Why couldn’t Yuuri understand that?

He sighed, “Yuuri, Yuu-chan please, as your friend please tell me what happened,”

Yuuri much to his alarm ducked away from his hold and tried to busy himself with the sheets on the bed, he knew Viktor hated crinkly sheets.

“As your friend might be the problem My Prince,” he whispered. “Do not forget I am a commoner, we are not kids anymore. I should know my place.”

“Know your place? What does that mean? _Know your place,_ you know you are-“

_Oh god, no. No._

_“_ Yuuri, is that the reason for the bruise?”

“My Prince I really don’t think-”

“Vitya, you called me Vitya.”

“That was a slip of tongue, please forgive me.” Yuuri murmured and try to move away. Viktor was having none of that though, he reached forward and in one smooth move had the Omega pressed tight up against his chest.

“My Prince what are you doing?” Yuuri tried desperately to scramble away but Viktor’s grip would not allow him the slightest leave.

“Call me that one more time Yuu-chan, I dare you.” Viktor growled into Yuuri’s ear. They were pressed so close together. Viktor could smell Yuuri’s sweet scent of warm milk and honey. He has loved for so long now, he couldn’t imagine his life without it.

Yuuri stopped struggling, “Very well… Viktor.”

Viktor sighed, “I suppose that is the best I’m going to get. Now will you please tell me who gave you that bruise or shall I have the guards investigate?”

“No no, have you lost your mind,” Yuuri gasped, “you can’t do things like that Viktor.”

“And why not? Yuuri we’ve been friends for over twenty years now, surely by now you know how I feel about you.” This was the closest they had ever come to talk about their feelings for one and another. It wasn’t forbidden exactly, but there was no way of knowing how the queens would react.

“Viktor please, let me go and forget this okay?” Yuuri tried, he should have known though, Viktor would not be him if he did not have Yuuri by his side.

“I think this has gone on long enough. I’m going to be speaking to my mothers tomorrow. Until then…” Viktor tightened his already vice grip on Yuuri and pulled him back. They fell on the sofa behind them, Yuuri a lovely weight on Viktor’s lap. “I’ve been wanting to do the since I first laid eyes on you.”

He lifted his hand and ran it ever so slowly down Yuuri’s spine all the while nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck. Viktor knew his scene would be all over Yuuri for a few days at least this way. He felt more than heard Yuuri’s pleased purrs against his chest and chuckled.

He continued on for a little while, gently running his wrist up and down Yuuri’s spine before he moved on. He made sure to place a chaste kiss on the lovely omega’s neck before nudging his thighs apart with his own legs and reaching between them. He heard Yuuri gasp and try to close them but it was too late. Viktor pressed his wrists against the hands on his inner thigh and felt his heartbeat spike a little as Yuuri let out a soft moan. He made sure to press his wrist in firmly before stroking the sensitive spot a little.

Yuuri was a moaning mess by this point. Viktor knew he had been trying to keep his noises in but when Viktor touched him so gently and scented him, it was hard for him to keep his composure. He wasn’t doing this for the sole purpose of making Yuuri melt though, he actually had a goal in mind.

He gently pulled away from Yuuri’s neck and before Yuuri’s whines became any louder replaced his lips with his wrist. This was sure to calm the omega and make him drowsy. Sure enough not a few moments later Yuuri was purring and dropping off. Viktor scented him and cuddled him until he was sure Yuuri would not wake up before moving him to his bed.

Viktor was well aware of what kind fo liberties he was taking with an unmated omega but if all went well, Yuuri would be his omega anyway. All he had to do was talk to his mothers. Piece of cake.

————————————————————————————————————————

Go figure, life can be easy once in a while. His mothers were very happy with his choice. In fact they were waiting for him to ask them. The wedding would be as soon as Yuuri said it could be. Amazing!

“What now?” Not amazing, who knew Yuuri would be the one he would ultimately have to convince.

Viktor smiled indulgently, “Yuuri, Yuu-chan, love of my life, My precious katsudon,” he had to stop there, Yuuri was glaring at him again, he looked so hot though, “All I want to do is make you happy for the rest of my life. You know me, you know I can be anything you want me to be. So just say yes.”

Yuuri’s glare just became worse, Viktor was about five-seconds away from just mating him then and there. “Viktor every time you spout some garbage about becoming exactly what I want you to be I will call you My Prince. Secondly what do you mean your mothers were waiting for you to ask?”

“Umm, I may have been pining for a little over fifteen years now.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I’ll marry you. God knows what you’ll do without me.”

“YUURI~”

“Yes I love you too.”

“In that case, can you finally please tell me who gave you that damn bruise.”

“Viktor!”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me now.”

“No,”

“Yuuriiii~”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I thought it was cute anyway.   
> I hope you enjoyed,   
> Lara <3


End file.
